46 Long(Sopranos Episode)
"46 Long" is the 2nd episode of Season One of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 2nd overall episode of the series. It was written by David Chase, directed by Dan Attias and was originally broadcast on Sunday January 17, 1999, in the USA. Episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano Guest starring * Michael Rispoli as Jackie Aprile, Sr. Also guest starring * Al Sapienza as Mikey Palmice * Anthony DeSando as Brendan Filone * Drea de Matteo as Adriana * Frank Santorelli as Georgie * Johann Carlo as Bonnie DiCaprio * Debrah Ellen Waller as Perrilyn * Mike Epps as Jerome * Yancey Arias as Arnaz * Tibor Feldman as U.S. Attorney Braun * Harvey Levin as Talk Show Host * Steven Randazzo as Vincent Rizzo * Kate Anthony as Counter Person * Anthony Caso as Martin Scorsese * Victor Colicchio as Joe * Marcia Haufrecht as Fanny * Desiree Kehoe as Nude Dancer * Michael Park as Bouncer * Sharif Rashed as Antjuan * Charles Santy as Truck Driver * David Schulman as Mr. Miller * Manny Silverio as 2nd Truck Driver * J.D. Williams as Special K Episode recap Brendan Filone and Christopher have created their own lucrative gig hijacking trucks. They hijack a shipment of DVD players from a Comley Truck and assault the driver at his behest so he can avoid suspicion. They deliver the players to Tony, Silvioand Paulie at the Bada Bing, where Tony's distaste for Brendan is obvious. Tony tells Chris he does not like Brendan's methamphetamine habit. Chris and Brendan's activities upset Junior Soprano, who is actually being paid to protect the Comley Trucking vehicles. After Uncle Junior has a sit-down with acting boss, Jackie Aprile, Sr., and Tony Soprano, he complains about the loose cannon behavior of Brendan and Chris and their hijacking shenanigans. It is revealed that Jackie is suffering from cancer and is musing over naming his successor. When Tony leaves, Junior complains to Jackie about Tony's treatment of his mother, Livia. Tony later relays Junior's message to Chris at Satriale's. Chris complains to Tony that he is due his button after his work on the Tri Borough towers garbage disputes. Brendan offends Tony by insulting Jackie and this prompts Tony to literally throw him out. Tony takes Chris's $15,000 tribute and pockets $5,000, only giving Junior $10,000, while not telling Chris and Brendan. Brendan and Chris, both high on crystal meth, decide to blow off the demands made to them and plan another hijacking on a delivery of Italian suits departing that night at a club. However, when Brendan arrives to pick his partner-in-crime up, a sober and reflective Christopher decides to sit this one out. Brendan, who is apparently high on crystal meth, pulls off the hijacking on his own. This time, he is accompanied by two cohorts, Antjuan and Special K. When the truck driver is threatened, he steps out of the truck. Special K accidentally drops his gun which goes off, killing the driver from the ricochet bullet. The two associates flee the scene and Brendan is left cursing and fearful of what might happen. After Tony learns of this from Chris, he tells his nephew and Brendan that they must return the truck to Comley and restitution must be made, but not before his crew help themselves to a small number of suits. Pussy and Paulie are sent to find out who stole Anthony Junior's science teacher's car. They are able to find the perpetrators but find the car has been "chopped" into parts, which forces them to steal a new one in its place. After the teacher receives a similar-looking vehicle, thinking it is the same one, AJ mentions that his father is a hero. The teacher, however, is confused as to why the paint is still wet, the interior is a different color, and the key is different despite the presence of identical plates. After a fire in Livia's kitchen, caused by her failing to pay attention to her cooking and not being able to call for help, Carmelasuggests that she needs to live with others and even offers to have Livia come live with her family. Livia rejects both offers and becomes distraught about the loss of her husband, a "saint". Tony hires a Trinidadian nurse to take care of her. Livia complains to Tony that the nurse has been stealing, and makes racist comments which causes the nurse to quit. Livia drives her friend Fanny home and accidentally knocks her over while attempting to back out of the driveway. Her doctors say she cannot live alone any more and Tony places Livia in the Green Grove retirement community. While visiting her house to pack up her things, Tony has another panic attack. Tony's therapy continues and he discusses his mother with Dr. Melfi. He is feeling guilty about not being able to have his mother live with his family. Melfi tries to show him that his mother is a difficult person, using Livia's relationship with Tony's siblings and lack of happy childhood memories. We learn that Tony blames Carmela for preventing his mother from living with them. Tony refuses to shift his blame for the situation onto his mother. In another session, Melfi pushes Tony to admit he has feelings of anger, even hatred, towards his mother and he storms out. Georgie, the barman at the Bada Bing, is confused about the operation of the telephone system, and unsure whether he's reached an operator or recording, in the same way as Livia. Tony becomes frustrated and beats him with a telephone handset, showing the displacement of anger Dr. Melfi warned him would occur if he did not accept his feelings of anger towards his mother.Category:Sopranos Episodes Previous The Sopranos(Pilot) Next Denial, Anger, Acceptance(Sopranos Episode)